Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 226
October 29, 2012 Features *Brand new infestation. It's interesting that it was the first thing we ever worked on for NS2 and now the last thing as well. It's come full circle! We will probably crank up the amount infestation soon, but this is a great start. Balance *Increased base egg health from 250 to 350. Fixes and improvements *Replaced outdated Skulk tutorial videos (Thanks Skie!) *Fixed bug in explore mode where multiple hives and command stations were present *Made explore mode highlighting not repeat quickly on the same object (noticeable on an animating Harvester) *Removed badges from main menu until we can hook them up properly. *Extra bounds check to prevent crashes *Don't interpolate vectors that are too far apart (for cleaner camera cuts / teleportation) *Fixed problem with MACs and Drifters being able to leave the world *Update view angles before firing weapon (fixes hitreg issues!) *Transition locations on exit rather an on entry. Allows for small overlaps between locations. *Fixed wrong icons in hallucination / echo menu *Removed teleport egg (was causing stuck issues) *Added missing hydra icon *Fixed missing prop in Tram causing holes in the Tram doors *Custom color for evolved upgrade icons in alien buy menu *Fixed alien buy menu not unselecting upgrades when the upgrade structure gets destroyed *Fixed celerity working when sneaking / being cloaked *Fixed hatch ability costing no resources *Fixed problem where the Commander buttons menu would sometimes get out of sync with the server, preventing placement of structures until the tab is changed liGot rid of some lag *Improved health/armor prediction *Fixed shifts not dissolving after death *Show all servers (except modded) when starting the client the first time *Disabled pickup game tab (kept code and functionality for future reference) *Fixed position of message box in the "Play Now" menu *Fixed bug in "Play Now" menu if there were no servers available *LAN servers are disregarded in the Play Now feature (will make testing easier when 226 goes out) *Menu FPS lock raised to 200, loading screen to 70 (to help disambiguate the 'locked to 60' issue) *Modded servers appear now yellow in the server browser *Unwhitelisted NS2Stats and other "vanilla" mods. We felt we needed to do this because script errors were preventing people from playing NS2. Hopefully we'll have a better fix for this post 1.0. *Fixed Steam install script *Disabled player nametag background for commander *Fixed taking damage sound not playing for a Marine in a Lerk Spore Cloud *Changed shells to be rendered with depth less testing (faster, but not correct in the rare case where you're inside a shell) Maps *Fixed navigation mesh issue in Hub (ns2_tram) *Added pre-placed cysts for new RT position in Server Room (ns2_tram) *Fixed magical prop hole (ns2_summit). *Polished Locker Rooms (ns2_docking). *Reduced light count in Ball Court (ns2_docking). *Moved Locker Rooms power node (ns2_docking). *Adjusted Courtyard power node (ns2_docking). *Fixed some building issues in Terminal (ns2_docking). *Adjustments to Bar's lighting (ns2_docking). *Moved crates and barrels in Hub to reduce nav mesh choke points (ns2_tram) *Fixed fog modifiers (ns2_tram). *Fixed collision gap in north tunnels (ns2_tram). *Fixed floating pipes in Ore Processing (ns2_tram). *Added collision on walls in Tunnels to block stuck points (ns2_tram). *Moved Warehouse starting IP away from container wall. SDK *Added Client.GetIsDlcAuthorized function Category:Patches